The Waiting Game: A FAGE Soul Mates Story
by EternallyCullen
Summary: Written for Rebekah Adams/Rebadams7 for Fanfic Aholics Anon FAGE exchange. I chose one of three prompts, this being "Two people are in a hospital waiting room." All-Human. Canon. Bella/Edward.


Fage 8: Soul Mates

Title: The Waiting Game

Written for: Rebekah Adams/Rebadams7

Written by: Gemma Williams/EternallyCullen

Rating: M

Summary/Prompt used: Two people are in a hospital waiting room.

If you would like to read all the FAGE Soul Mates submissions, please subscribe to the C2.

/community/FAGE-8-Soul-Mates/93625/

* * *

Huge thanks go out to: My lovely, scrumptious Ellie_Jacks who pre-read this for me and nit-picked at my errors. She's so multi talented because she also made my lush banner! My wonderful Elaine also pre-read this little ditty, Tantalazing_Twi and my super SamWard.

Of course, more thanks to the beautiful, VampMamma, aka Tiffany, aka Officer Spread 'em, for once again organising a fantastic FAGE. It's always a pleasure to take part.

Epic big thanks to JM Shaw, Abby Micky, Elizabeth Kloos, Claire Marie and everyone else who has WC with me in the FFAA WC Forum recently. You all rock!

* * *

Four hours... he had been in that stark, white room for four hours, listening to the infernal loud ticking of the generic clock which was placed ever so slightly off center on the wall.

Of course, Edward knew that the process of labor and delivery was a long one. He'd seen enough movies and documentaries on cable to know that it could take hours. But there was also the dumb assed movies that made it look like some women were doing something as quick and as simple as shelling peas. Clearly, Rosalie was NOT prepping dinner. She was taking her sweet time about it.

Edward was the back-up plan. His older brother Emmett was in the delivery room with his wife and Edward's best friend. Emmett was three years older than his brother, but Edward and Rosalie had been best friends since before they could walk. Em and Rosalie had eventually started dating once Rose had graduated from High School (much to Edward's distaste) and were married within three years.

Eighteen months later, Rosalie broke the news to her best friend-come-brother-in-law that he was going to be an Uncle. She had also begged him to be there as a stand in birth partner because Emmett, as toweringly huge and strong, was actually a total pussy when it came to anything remotely or even potentially gruesome. Edward had agreed, but had made sure that Rose promised him that no matter what, he was going to remain at the head end of that business. And that was Rosalie's head, and not the baby's.

Edward wished that he had bought a book or something to keep him occupied, as there was only so much _Candy Crush_ he could handle...plus, the cell reception was terrible so he couldn't log on and request lives. Modern day problems.

So he satisfied himself with people watching. Not that there was much going on. A couple of family members came and went, a large man flipped through last Wednesday's newspaper and slurped loudly on his machine bought coffee.

A short while later, there was slight commotion along the corridor, followed by the pattering of sneakers as someone ran. A slight girl all but fell into the small waiting room "So fucking stupid!" she muttered to herself as she pulled at her dark hair and plopped herself into a pale pink chair. She continued to fidget and chew on her nails for several minutes. Edward tried not to stare too much, but her behaviour was a little on the disturbing side. He was about to ask her if she needed anything but a worried looking nurse came in looking for her. "Miss Swan," she asked as she knelt down beside the young woman, "Listen, Alice understands that this is a struggle for you, and she wanted me to tell you not to worry."

The brunette made eye contact with the nurse and sniffed. Tears shone, unshed in her large brown eyes. "I feel like such a bad friend. I wanted so badly to be able to help her...but as soon as I saw the giant needle thing... I just...I'm such a horrible person." She sniffed again before dropping her head into her hands.

The nurse gently patted her shoulder. "You're not... and she gets it. She's asked if you won't mind hanging around, but she said she's got it all under control."

The woman didn't raise her head, but she managed to promise that she wouldn't leave.

After the nurse left, Miss Swan didn't move for a while, but Edward could still hear her muttering under her breath. She was clearly very upset about having to leave her girlfriend.

Not one to usually go out of his way to talk to strange women, Edward shifted along two chairs and leaned across the remaining one. "I'm sorry, but are you alright? Can I maybe go grab you a coffee or something?" he whispered.

The girl looked up and through her tears she shook her head. "I can't drink coffee...the caffeine makes me jittery...but thank you." She wiped at her eyes with the heel of her hand and sat upright. "I'm supposed to be in there right now... she's having the baby and I can't even do something as simple as be there and hold her hand. I promised her that I'll be there through everything and now I look like a big fat liar just because I got all squicked out over the epi-doodle-thingie." She ranted.

"I'm supposed to be on call," Edward explained to her. "My brother is in there with his wife...and apparently I have a stronger stomach than he does. So if he decides that he's going to faint out on her or something, then I'm up."

She looked at him incredulously. "Isn't that weird? Your brother's wife?"

"Eh, not so much. It's a long story, but I knew her first. We've known each other since we were little kids. She fell for Emmett's goofy charm and the rest his history. If I have to end up going in there, believe me, I won't be going anywhere near the end that the baby comes out of. That'll be scarring for life." Edward explained.

The girl shrugged.

Edward backtracked when the silence got uncomfortable. "So, needles, hey? Not a fan?"

She shook her head. "Hate them. He didn't even have to get it anywhere near her back and I totally freaked. She's going to hate me forever now. I promised her I would be okay. She needs me."

"The nurse said she was okay though? So she knew this was a possibility?" He enquired.

She nodded and sniffled again. "I'm sorry. I don't even know you and I feel like I'm dumping this all on you. It's ridiculous really. I know I should just suck it up and get back in there and be there for her. But every single time I think about that needle... and the smell of the blood. My mouth goes dry and my head begins to swim..." she trailed off.

Edward took a deep breath. "Listen... um" he realized he had been talking to her a while, yet didn't yet know her name. "Miss Swan,"

"Bella," she corrected.

"Sorry, Bella...I'm Edward," he smiled. "Listen... I don't think I would be much good in there either... but your... she must understand. Maybe it's for the best that you make sure that you're okay... so that at the end of all of this, when the baby is finally here... that you're able to stand up and do what you need to do and help Mom. "

Bella sighed gently. "I know you're right... but I'm all she has right now. I just feel horrible."

Edward sat back and put his hands behind his head and tried to think how we would be able to word what he was thinking. It was obviously an odd situation to be in – perhaps even stranger in some aspects than his own. Same sex relationships and marriages were much more common and widely accepted now, but it still wasn't something that he had been face to face with himself. Bella was obviously comfortable enough to be having a child with another woman, but it was still something he didn't know how to handle.

"I'm sure she knows that. And if she knows that you are right along the hall and waiting, that's all she'll need. She knows you're there with her in spirit."

"I guess," Bella murmured. "Alice has always been the strong one. She's always been the leader. Literally in everything." This was absolutely true. Bella had met Alice on her first day of high school. They had both been sixteen when Bella moved from Arizona to Washington midway through the semester. Alice had immediately introduced herself to the new girl and within a week they were firm friends. Alice had taken her under her stylish trench coated wing and helped her along the way in small-town life. Bella had always been a quiet, indoors sort of girl and Alice helped gradually bring her out of her shell. They were both so different, yet inseparable.

Alice had met her sweetheart, Jasper Hale in her Sophomore year of high school, before Bella had been on the scene. They married at age nineteen after Jasper dropped out of college wanting to follow in his parents' family and join the Military. Although he spent a lot of time away from the love of his life, his and Alice's relationship was stronger than any Bella had ever seen before. When Alice discovered that she and Jasper were finally expecting their first child, she knew that her husband would probably be deployed when the baby was due. He was gone for months on end. She asked Bella to be with her when the baby was born. Bella, of course had readily agreed and was Alice's number one during the nine months. She attended many of Alice's appointments and had even gotten to see the baby on the ultrasound screen more than once.

"So, did you find out the sex of the baby?" Edward enquired, "Em and Rose had a difference of opinion on the matter. Emmett wanted a surprise, but Rose wanted to know. Rose obviously won and they found out that they're having a girl."

"Alice wanted a surprise." Bella replied. "It took a long time for her to conceive, so she figured she could wait another nine months."

"And what about you, Bella? You don't mind waiting?" He studied Bella's face for a moment as she pondered. "It didn't cross your mind?"

Bella chuckled. "No, not really. Everything has to be left to Alice really. She's the one that's had to deal with carrying the little critter for the past nine months...her morning sickness was just awful. I didn't think it would ever end. I'm not denying that it'd have been easier to know what we were shopping for – but Alice is a shopping fiend, so she ended up getting neutral stuff as well as pink and blue. I think there's going to be an awful lot left over. She didn't want to buy yellow... or aqua...but she was worried that people might ask 'what is it?' if she dressed the baby in just white... so she compensated with a bit of everything. It's going to be the best dressed baby in Washington, no matter what it turns out to be." She certainly looked a lot more relaxed. Edward was bummed out with how attractive she was and yet she was clearly off the market. "I think that if I ever get to have a turn, I'd just find out as soon as possible and have everything prepared. I like to know what to expect. I stumble through my life enough...it would be nice to have something planned."

"Rosalie bought everything in pink," Edward confided. "Like every single shade of pink under the sun. The nursery... the toys, stroller...everything. Their house looks like Barbie threw up. Emmett isn't going to look very manly pushing the stroller around." Edward said with a smile. Bella was grinning and shaking her head. "If he did, it'd look very funny. He tries to act like the big, strong man...but knowing Em, he'll pull it off. He's good at everything."

Bella leaned forward in her chair and studied Edward. He was incredibly handsome. Part of her felt extremely guilty for eyeing a guy up in labor and delivery when her best friend was squeezing out a baby, not one hundred feet away... but he was very nice to look at. Rugged, but with a touch of nerd. She could see the lines of a tattoo on his wrist under his long sleeved thermal.

"Jasper is a little like that too. He's this big Military guy, slightly terrifying looking, but he's going to look incredible pushing the baby around. Not many huge guys could pull that off. I guess it takes a man to be a father. I'm guessing he's happy that Alice went for the standard, and more neutral option. "

"And Jasper is?" Edward enquired...wondering if Alice or Bella had a protective older brother.

"Alice's husband, of course." Bella stated, as though it were obvious.

 _Oh... ohhh_

"Oh... she's married? But I thought...I assumed..."

"He's currently deployed. He'll be back in around two months..." Bella began but then stopped and looked at Edward quizzically. "What did you assume?"

Poor Edward bit his lip and visibly blushed. "Oh... well, sorry, don't worry about it."

"No, seriously, what did you think?" Edward looked away and pinched the bridge of his nose. _Oh my god,_ Bella thought as she blushed herself. He thought she was gay... with Alice...her best friend... "Oh my God...you thought that Alice and I...that we were...like... _together?"_ Bella whisper-shouted. "You think I'm a lesbian?"

"No...well...yes... I just...damnit. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume. You just seemed very upset." Edward stuttered, mortified that he had made such a huge mistake. He wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. What an actual clusterfuck. "I am so very, very sorry. You must think I'm some kind of an idiot or something.

Poor Bella was still blushing fire-truck red. She shook her head and placed a soft hand on Edward's knee. "Hey... it's okay. I'd be lying if I said this was the first time it had happened. On Alice's first appointment I was addressed as her wife. We actually went along with it for a while because Alice found it so hilarious. Me... well, I was kind of in shock." Bella rushed her words out.

Their moment was interrupted by a shrill calling out of "Mr Cullen?" Edward got to his feet and looked towards the curvy nurse standing in the doorway.

"That's me!"

"Mr and Mrs Cullen would like you to come and meet your niece... it all happened very fast, but she's here." The term _shelling peas_ sprung to Edward's mind once again.

"Great!" he exclaimed, turning to Bella. "Well...Bella... I."

"Go, Edward... go meet your niece. It was really nice to talk to you."

Disappointed at her apparent hurry to brush him off, Edward stepped back and went to follow the nurse. "You too Bella... good luck with Alice's baby... I'm sure you'll be an amazing asset in her life." And with that he slowly span on his heel and followed the nurse back into the delivery corridor, but not before glancing over his shoulder and giving her a little wave.

Bella leaned back in her chair. She assumed that she would never see him again, and he'd be another one that got away. Not that there had been many guys that attracted her attention. And it's not like Edward had even seemed interested in her – given that he had thought that she was gay. Bella looked down at her jeans and shirt and wondered if it was because of the way she dressed, or the way she wore her hair. Maybe the reason she was still single was because she was giving off some sort of vibes that were triggering people's gay-dar...

So whilst Bella sat and pondered her new image for a moment, she was bought back to earth by Alice's nurse. "Alice says she really needs you right now...baby is coming and she wants you there with her." She said softly, her hand on Bella's shoulder. Bella swallowed, mentally pulled up her big girl panties and got to her feet.

"Okay." Was all she said and took the route back into Alice's room. Her best friend looked exhausted – but thankfully pain and blood free. The pain relief was doing its job.

"Hey," Bella whispered. "I'm sorry I had to leave earlier."

"Alice smiled sleepily, her hand resting across her swollen stomach. "S...ok..." she said, "I didn't spect you to sthay."

"That's just the gas and air making her slur," the nurse told Bella reassuringly. "It sometimes make you feel like you're drunk." Bella nodded.

"I'll totally remind you of this later Al... there was a moment in your life when weren't articulate and poised."

"You silly." Alice murmured as her face screwed up a little and her hand tensed over her stomach.

"Okay sweetie, looks like its time to go. Bella, we are going to sit Alice up a little, and I want you to get in behind her if you can, supporting her back. You'll need to help when she pushes, but it won't be long until we meet baby!"

Bella nodded and slipped off her converse. When given the nod once Alice's contraction had gone, they helped Alice forward and Bella climbed onto the bed behind her, a leg on either side of Alice.

For the next forty minutes, Bella helped her exhausted best friend through the final stages of labor. Alice pushed and pushed with the support of Bella and her nurse and very soon, Ashlyn Mary Whitlock was born screaming, weighing in at a tiny six pounds and three ounces. She was absolute perfection. Jaspers nose and short and spikey jet black hair just like her mothers.

Meanwhile, across the hall, Edward was still cradling his brand new niece in his arms. Her blue eyes gazed up at him as she took in the world around her. Thankfully, Edward thought, Evie-Mai looked a lot more like her mother, with only the Cullen chin. Rose had been concerned that the poor child may inherit Edward's crazy red mop, or Emmett's masses of tight curls – but so far, so good, she had a tiny smattering of silky blonde hair.

Edward was filling his brother and his best friend in on the situation he had found himself dealing with in the waiting room. Emmett howled when Edward told him about mistaking Bella's sexuality. "Oh, baby brother, one day you're going to not screw everything up with a woman...but this Bella chick sounds epically hot man. What the hell are you doing in here when you could be out there and wooing her?"

Edward shook his head and gazed down at Evie. "I don't think that after my cock up, that she would even consider being interested in me. I insulted her big time and probably scarred her for life."

"Dude, there's only one way to find out. Now quit hogging my daughter and get your scrawny ass out there and go get that girl." Huge Emmett gently took the now sleepy looking baby from his brothers arms and headed back over to the chair by Rosalie's side.

"The huge oaf is right Edward..." she told him sleepily. "You need to go and sort that out. At least ask her for her number. The worst she could do it turn you down. Go. Now."

Edward sighed and got to his feet. "Okay, you win guys. Just...just if she does turn me down, don't give me a hard time about this."

Rose and Emmett both nodded in affirmation and Edward exited the room, pulling the door quietly closed behind him. He took a deep breath and walked along the corridor and back into the informal waiting room.

Bella Swan was nowhere to be seen.

Once again, Edward had liked and lost. Typical. He was tired. It had been a long day and all he wanted was the comfort of his bed, but he couldn't bring himself to leave the hospital just yet. No doubt his parents would arrive shortly to meet the new bundle, so he really ought to hang around until then.

Edward decided to rest his eyes for a while.

Bella left Alice and baby Ashlyn sleeping as she hurriedly silenced her cell phone before exiting the room and answering it.

"Jasper!" She exclaimed as she walked along the corridor. "Oh my gosh, I thought you were never going to pick up my message! Alice would be furious with you right now if she wasn't basking in all the love of a new mother...yes... no, she's fine...the baby is fine. Jazz, you're a daddy!...You have the most beautiful daughter ever. God, she's just so tiny Jazz." Bella began to cry as she relayed the happy news to her friends' husband.

Jasper was crying on the other end of the line, thousands of miles across the world, but right in that second, all Bella could see was the handsome man back in the room, sleeping in the chair that she had vacated a little more than an hour before.

Jasper calling her name down the phone pulled her back to earth. "Sorry Jazz... I know... just call Alice when you can. She's sleeping right now. Ashlyn was hard work... she has her cell on, or you can call mine. I'm going to send you a photo, okay?... yeah... okay sweetie, stay safe, okay?... bye."

Bella ended the call and wiped her eyes. Edward was still seated, but this time he was awake and staring right at her. "Alice had a girl too? Congratulations." He said with a smile as he got to his feet. "I was afraid you'd gone...that I'd missed you. I wanted to apologize for earlier."

"Edward... it's no problem. It was kind of cute if anything. Listen... I don't do this very often, or like...ever, but maybe we could go and get a drink sometime. Maybe when we are not as obsessed with birthing babies and smelling like a hospital."

Edward smiled brightly and moved closer to Bella, brushing a few stray hairs from her pretty face. "That would be perfect. I was plucking up the courage to ask you myself."

Who'd have thought that you could pick up a potential partner in a hospital waiting room with your best friend in pain just feet away? What are the odds?

* * *

Thanks for reading.


End file.
